The present invention relates to a gas cooking zone and a cooktop arrangement.
Modern household appliances are subject to stringent safety regulations. In particular, effective measures for fire prevention in relation to cooking zones, especially gas cooking zones, are required. A gas cooking zone fire can be avoided, inter alia, by always keeping the temperature of a cooking receptacle and/or pot assigned to the gas cooking zone beneath a threshold value of 250° C. This requires permanent monitoring of the temperature of the cooking receptacle. DE 199 49 601 A1 and DE 10 2007 058 945 A1 each describe, for example, a gas cooking zone with an infrared sensor which is provided laterally outside the gas burner and detects thermal radiation which is emitted from a lateral surface of a cooking receptacle.